Silver
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book series, Path of Legends. Silver and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Samurai, all rights reserved. Appearance Silver is tall - six ten - with long, flowing white hair with a silver streak in it. Her eyes are blood red, and she wears a special visor to prevent her eyes from freezing others. Her clothing varies, but she is typically seen in her own silver armor, the silver and black armor of an Ancient Kingdom officer, or a short top and an armored skirt. There’s a scene where she borrows Natesh’s jeans, but she’s definitely more of an armor person. Or...elf. Personality Silver is cold and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she’s insecure and lonely. At the same time, she’s completely numb on the inside; all the pain made her heart freeze over, and all feeling was encased in ice colder than the breath of winter. Sometimes the ice thaws a little and some emotion gets through, but only when no one can see her — she doesn’t know who she can trust and thus keeps it all inside. That won’t know you’re broken if they never see you break. All she wants is to be loved and understood like she once was, but it's been so long that she's given up hope on that. Part of her hasn't, but most of her knows it's hopeless thinking that anyone would ever love her. She is dangerous to touch, as the other person would experience intense, painful cold and eventually freeze to death, but she craves physical contact and wants to be close to others. But she knows that would entail hurting them, so she keeps her distance, as much of a hug person as she is. Theme Songs "Rebirthing" - Skillet Just makes me think of her. "Without You" - Ashes Remain This song illustrates her pain and grief at losing someone she loved. She's waiting for him, but she's lost without him, and everything in her world is falling apart. All that's left is the glittering snow. She doesn't know how to fix anything, and she needs him to heal her and repair her broken world and heart. But it's been years, and though she continues to wait, she may just have to accept that he isn't coming back. "Animal I Have Become" - Jonathan Young She has killed countless Defenders by order of the Shogun and his Circle, and it never bothered her before. Before, she was just hollow, empty, lost, and broken. But now...she remembers who she used to be, and she can't believe the animal she's become. She wants to be saved from it, to become someone different, to return to the woman she used to be. Abilities Deathfrost "Deathfrost" is the common term for the ice, snow, and frost conjured by an iceblood, and it is very, very dangerous. It's unfathomably cold and excruciatingly painful to touch. One doesn't even have to touch deathfrost to be frozen - if the iceblood in question is powerful enough, just being close to it is enough to freeze flesh. Deathfrost can take the shape of snowflakes, frost on the ground, ice on the ground, or ice spears that can be thrown at enemies. Blizzards can also be created, and you don't want to get caught in one of those. Firebloods have some resistance to deathfrost, but prolonged exposure will freeze them just like anybody else. No one is immune to it, and even the specially-made armor worn by important Ancient Kingdom samurai is no match for it. Freezing Vision If Silver isn't wearing her visor and she looks at you, it's over. It's the same as being touched by deathfrost, and it's an awful way to die. A simple glance will only make you very cold, while a long stare will have ice crystals growing on your skin. Eye contact is the fastest, surest way for her to freeze someone with her gaze, so she never looks anyone in the face, not even when wearing her visor. Though her heart is a cold one, it's inherently good and she doesn't want to hurt anybody. Now, if the orders say to do so, she will - she's a samurai, after all. In the Ancient Kingdom, to disobey an order is to surrender one's honor. Such is the way of the warrior, or at least, the only way of the warrior she's ever known. Except maybe there was another way, a way she's since forgotten in mind but remembered in heart... Flight As a star elf, Silver can fly without the need for wings. She cannot fly as fast as an Angel, but star elves are still pretty darn fast. Occupation Silver is the Ancient Kingdom's executioner; though they have others, she is in charge of killing their worst enemies. Though she used to not care, this job bothers her a lot now, and she hates killing. She hates being perceived as cold-blooded, and she hates how everyone is afraid of her. She wants to be something else. She wants to be a samurai, a real samurai, bound by honor and benevolence, because those have to exist somewhere in the world. The world can't be all evil... Relationships Natesh Bakshi Natesh is the Silver Captain, meaning he is second in command of the Ancient Kingdom and one of the most powerful Defenders in the world. He's also one of Silver's only friends in centuries, the other being Grey. They met after Silver was freed from the ice chambers, and she was violent at first, almost immediately attacking Natesh. They fought, but eventually he convinced her he wasn't a threat, and she calmed down. Everyone else called her a monster, but Natesh saw the good in her, and he took her in. They've been friends ever since. Grey Pendragon Grey is the Shogun, holding more power in his hands than anyone else for lightyears around. No one knows his name or face other than Natesh and Silver (she at first only knows his name), as he is always seen in armor and a mask and uses the alias "Shogun Ethereal", as all other rulers before him did. Grey freed Silver from the ice chambers soon after he discovered her. He'd always known about the ice chambers, but never what - or who - was powering them. Upon finding that it was a living, breathing creature, he had to set her free. So one night, he made the shadowy grate through which the deathfrost rose just a little loose... Silver broke free, and while she was savage and wild at first, hating her captors and very confused (as she had been trapped in the tunnels for thousands of years), she later warmed to the two Angels who hadn't given up on her: Grey and Natesh. Ikeda Atasuke Put simply, she killed him. Atasuke was the leader of a plot to assassinate Grey, and, despite knowing the perils of the mission, he went. Someone ratted him out - no one knows who - and the Ancients caught him. Some of the ninja with him were killed, while others escaped, but Storm and Jaguar weren't about to abandon him - they tried to save him, but they came too late, and not even Jaguar could free Atasuke from the ice chamber in which he died. Imprisoned in the tunnels below the ice chambers, Silver could only follow the orders she'd received many times before: send ice through the grate to freeze the prisoner to death. (to be continued) Trivia * She was originally named Ice. * Her biggest nervous habit is messing with whatever's nearby, so houseplants beware! Quotes "But I’m not… I killed for you… I killed so many of your enemies… I saved Shogun Ethereal from the assassins… I’m not your enemy." ''(Silver's thoughts when she senses the suspicion radiating from everyone around her) ''"Uh...do you have anything that'll fit a six-ten star elf?" (to the shopkeeper's assistant at the clothing store) Gallery Reference Images Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Characters Category:Females